Naruto and Hinata's big switch
by thedebater001
Summary: Naruto steals one of Tsunade's scrolls and when he does the Jutsu him and Hinata Switch bodies now what will Naruto do as a girl will he find out that Hinata likes him rated T to be Safe, akward situations. May be Romanance.
1. Dont steal scrolls

(A.N. ok I have begun a new story that takes place in the naruto world so anyway this is based of of scienceboy's Idea that he gave me somewhat so tell me what you think please read and review oh please give me Ideas for this chapter title I will change it)

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto Idea's, charecter's, places, events, etc...

Chapter 1 I couldnt think of a title

Naruto slowly began walking toward the door he opened it and peered inside "yes Tsunade isnt here" Naruto laughed as he went into the room he went behind her desk and began going through her drawers searching for a jutsu scroll when he heard the door opening he looked up and saw Tsunade walk in the room

"oh man" Naruto jumped under the desk and grabbed a random scroll.

"huh" Tsunade could feel the presence of someone in the room "hmmm" She walked over to her desk and could see that her chair had been moved she walked over and began to examine it. "I wonder...Huh" she looked up to see Naruto holding one of her scrolls "Naruto not again give me that back."

"No way your not the boss of me!" Naruto began preparing hand signs

"for your information I am the boss of you now give that back" She jumped at Naruto who lept toward the window. "Fine Naruto then take this as well" and with that she punched him straight in the face and sent him flying through the air. "That will teach him not to touch my scrolls."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh glug glug glug" Naruto landed in a pool of water and climbed out "Stupid Tsunade oh well I still have the scroll hmmm" Naruto opened the scroll "oh man the water washed the name of the Jutsu off now I dont know what it is all they have are hand signs this is just great man" Naruto sat on the ground looking at the scroll "ahhh I can do the jutsu and figure out what it does heh heh" Naruto ran in the direction of the park when he got there he noticed there was only Hinata there and she was picking flowers and didnt notice him at the moment "huh Hinata is here oh well I can still do the Jutsu ok so what are these hand signs?"

"huh Naruto is that you" Hinata stood up and walked over to where she heard Naruto's voice coming from and she looked and saw him doing hand signs "Naruto what are you doing here?"

Naruto had done the last handsign when he heard Hinata he looked over at her "Hinata-" was all he could get out because a large ball of chakra began heading toward her and when it hit her a large ball of chakra began heading toward him and when he was hit they both were knocked out.

"oh man I must have had some bad ramen my head is hurting like crazy" Naruto sat up and looked around "Huh were is hinata she was on my left" Naruto stood up and the secound he did he fell straight on his face "why do I feel so out of balance" Naruto sat up and felt his chest which felt much bigger "oh man what are these and huh where is my orange jumpsuit and why do my pants look flat?" He placed his hand on the part of his body where he normally would have felt a bulge but instead it was just empty space and he felt nothing there "WHAT OH MAN I HAVE GIRL PARTS WHAT HAPPENED?" "wait these cloths look like Hinata's. wait they are hers and this hair" He reached up and felt his hair "OH CRUD I AM IN HINATA!" Naruto stood up and tried to keep his balance it was hard to with the extra weight on his chest but he managed to do so and began to look around for his body.

He found his body and ran over "uh Hinata" His body stirred and opened its eyes slowly at first then really wide and looked at him with a surprised expression "uh Hi hinata"

"Naruto is that you?"

Naruto nodded and watched his body pass out

"Oh great what are we going to do"

(A.N. Ok its end of chapter 1 help me think of a title for chapter one ok thanks please review)


	2. Seven Days

(A.N. thx for all of the reviews and please read and review this one ok thx)

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any charecters or Idea's of Naruto.

Chapter 2 Seven Days

Naruto opened his home's doors and carried his own body inside it was quiet challenging because Hinata's body wasnt as strong as his own body was. He dragged it over very carefully because he knew Hinata was in it and laid it on the couch.

"Oh man this is great now I am in Hinata's body and she is in mine why did I have to steal that stupid scroll?" Naruto punched the wall in frustration "Ow! oh man that hurt I have to be careful in Hinata's body hmmm I know what this situation needs ramen" Naruto walked over to a cabinet and took out the ramen he began to prepare two bowls as he was doing this Hinata was waking up.

"Huh Naruto where what happened did I dream it? Where am I" Hinata began to look around the room and she noticed that the walls were mostly blank except for one which had a calander then she saw what really surprised her it was her body. "Huh" then she remembered "uh Naruto"

"Huh oh Hinata your awake uh just wait a second" He picked up the ramen bowls and brought them to a table which he sat them on "here Hinata come eat."

I'm in Naruto's body in his house with him making me ramen yesssssss Hinata squealed in her head from shear delight. "Uh ok Naruto" She stood up and went and sat at the table across from him and began to eat.

When they both had finished eating Naruto leaned back in his chair "uh so Hinata you know your in my body right and that I'm in yours" she nodded "ok well I was wondering on what we should do to get back to normal? "well naruto I think that you were doing a uh Jutsu when I saw you so maybe if you do it again we will switch back." "Yeah thats a good Idea Hinata." Hinata blushed furiously "uh thx Naruto." "Ok so what was it again?" Naruto stood up and walked over toward the counter where he had placed the scroll he picked it up looked at the symbols for a second then put the scroll down.

"ok here it goes" He did the hand seals and when he did the last one he closed his eyes...when he opened them he expected to be in his own body but he wasnt he was still in Hinata "Oh man I'm still a girl!" "uh Naruto where did you get the scroll?"

"Uh well Tsunade let me borrow it?" Naruto lied because he didnt want to admit that he stole it. "Then maybe we should ask her what to do." "Uh ok Hinata lets uh go" Hinata stood up and followed Naruto out the door and they began walking toward Tsunade's office.

--------------------------------

In Tsunade's office

"Ugh stupid Naruto coming in and stealing my scrolls I should hang him from a tree for this" she was putting the stuff that had fallen off of her desk back on. "Hmmm I wonder what scroll he took?" she went around the desk and opened up the drawer to it and began going through it. "Oh no Naruto has that scroll, I have to find him I hope the idiot doesnt do anything with it!" She went to her window and was about to jump out when her assistant stuck her head in.

"Excuse me Tsunade but there is someone here to see you." "Not know tell them to come back later." "But it is Naruto and Hinata and they say it is urgent" "what Naruto and Hinata send them in" Oh please tell me he is returning the scroll

Naruto and Hinata walked into Tsunade's office and Tsunade looked strait at who she thought was Naruto and saw he was looking at the ground then she heard who she thought was Hinata speak up.

"Uh Tsunade" "huh yes Hinata" "well you see I'm not Hinata I'm Naruto we have"

"Switched bodies I know Naruto you stole the body switching Jutsu Scroll from my office." "Oh uh thats what the scroll was huh..." Naruto began to draw circles in the floor with his feet. "Of course that's what it was it said so at the top of the scroll." "Well it Kinda washed off when you punched me into that pool."

"Wait stole the scroll? Naruto you said that Tsunade let you borrow it?" "Well I uh-" Naruto was cut off by Tsunade "And just look what you did Naruto you switched with hinata Now you got her and you stuck in each others bodies for seven days!"

Both of them looked strait at her "what it said that in the scroll to the to people would be stuck like it for seven days then they would be able to switch back after that." And with those final words both Naruto and Hinata colapsed right there in Tsunade's office.

"ugh this is going to be a long week."

(A.N. so what you think this is the 2nd chapter and I am going to post the 1st chapter of a Teen Titan fic thats going to be a lot like this in a bit so if you like this fic so far please review and read my other fic when I post it


	3. To Short

A.N I NEED YOUR HELP SEND ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND IDEA'S (MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK).

Also sorry for the short chapter writers block.

Chapter 3 To Short

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in chairs in Tsunade's office each with a cup of tea in there hands.

"Will there be anything else Tsunade"

"No thats all you can go now" Shizune nodded and turned and left the room. "So are you two feeling ok" she turned her head and looked at Naruto and Hinata.

They each nodded and took a drink of there tea. "Ok thats good now to address the matter each of you are going to spend the night here in my office and I will send a message to Hinata's father that I have asked for her assistance with something important that she will need to stay here for the night so that you will be able to learn how to act as each other. then tomorrow you both are going to have to spend the day as each other so I will give you some time to prepare and gather what you will need for tonight.

"Hey wait what do you mean spend the day as each other." Naruto was looking at Tsunade with a look of confusion on his face. "What I mean is you are going to have to act like and be like Hinata and she is going to have to act and be like you."

"oh man this stinks I am going to be stuck as a girl for seven days now how am I going to train" Naruto saw Hinata hang her head. "Uh not that there is anything wrong with you Hinata or girls." Naruto said quickly. Hinata looked up at him "Uh ok Naruto-kun."

"All right if there is anything you need write it down and I will send Shizune to go get it for you."

Both Naruto and Hinata made a list of what they needed and gave it to Tsunade who gave it to Shizune. Then they all waited for about 30 minutes until her she came back with what they needed. "Ok so now that you have what you need I am going to leave you two here I will come back tomorrow to check up on you."

"Hey wait where are you going?" Naruto said as he jumped to his feet "I am going to find Jiraiya and see if he can think of anyway to get you to back in your own bodies quicker. "Huh wait a minute why would you waste your time looking for Jiraiya for us?"

"Because Naruto you and hinata are supposed to join Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino on a mission in three days and if you both are not able to do your best you both could die on this mission."

Their faces turned white and they looked at the floor.

"But dont worry I'm sure Jiraiya will be able to fix this so stay here I will be back tomorrow." And with that Tsunade lept out the window.

"Um Naruto-kun what should we talk about first?" Hinata looked at Naruto who was feeling his stomach. "Um Hinata what does it feel like when girls have to go to the bathroom?" "Uh uh Na-ru-to-kun" Hinata looked at the floor her face was bright red. "Huh no Hinata don't faint" Naruto reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. "NO HINATA if you faint how will I ever figure out how to go to the bathroom ahhhhhh."

A.N. Please send me your Ideas Next chapter will come quicker read and review thanks.


	4. Please tell me your wrong!

A.N. WOOT the Idea's I have gotten are awesome and they have triggered some of my earlier idea's that I had planned for this Fan Fiction so anyway thanks to all who reviewed and to all who submitted their Idea's I really appreciate it, and as a bonus for all your reviews and suggestions I have decided to_** MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER 901 WORDS**_ so here it is thanks. R and R.

Chapter 4 Please tell me your wrong!

"Okay Naruto all you have to do now is sit down and go" Hinata was beet red as she was saying this. "I get that Hinata but how do girls um well go?"

Hinata got even redder "well um uh just sort of well relax and it should just-."

"Ok thx Hinata." Hinata could here the toilet flush and Naruto walked out. "Um Naruto-kun you did wipe did'nt you?" "Huh what do you mean guys don't wipe?" "Um well you see Naruto girls well uh." "Oh I see ok then."

Naruto walked back into the bathroom and Hinata heard nothing then heard the toilet flush and Naruto washing his hands. Then he came out, "ok there... Hinata do you want me to explain how you will need to go in my body?" Hinata's face which had gone to its normal shade was beet red again.

"Uh thats ok Naruto-kun I will just sit down but Naruto there is something I should tell you."

"Yeah what Hinata?" "Well do you remember in the academy health class how they talked about that thing that girls go through once a month when they hit puberty?" Naruto scratched his head "Yeah kinda but what does that have to do with-" He stopped "Hinata dont tell me that the once a month thing that you were on it when we switched bodies!" Hinata looked at the ground and was twiddling her fingers."Well uh no Naruto-kun I was'nt but-"

"whew well that's a relief oh sorry I interupted, you were saying." "Uh well Naruto I was'nt on it but my normal day of the month would be that well... It starts tomorrow."

Naruto's mouth dropped "buh wah well you could be wrong could'nt you Hinata please tell me your wrong...Hinata come on tell me you just miscalculated and its in one week please."

-------------------------------------------

Tsunade was jumping from roof top to roof top.

"Great what a mess Naruto has gotten him and Hinata in and with this mission coming up I just hope that Jiraiya can fix this."

She lept down onto the ground to see before her, Jiraiya who was crouched over looking through a peep-hole into the women's bath. "Jiraiya come over here!" He lepped in the air and turned around ready to summin a frog. "Huh oh its only you Tsunade what do you want. "What I want Jiraiya is your help I need you to tell me if you know of a way to break a Jutsu that traps two people in each other's bodies for seven day's. "Hmmm I can't think of anything off the top of my head but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Lets Just say that two genin have switched bodies and I need to know how to switch them back." "Well if the Jutsu calls for seven days then they are stuck for seven days by the way what two genin are these?"

"Naruto and Hinata."

"What your telling me that Naruto and a girl from the Hidden leaf village have switched bodies this calls for my immediate attention." "NO YOU DONT" Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya's white hair and pulled him back. "I am not going to have you interferring and making things worse." "Come on Tsunade just a few quick observations and questions." "No I am telling you right now as Hokage that you cannot step one foot withing 200 yards of either of them or you will be severely punished do I make myself clear." "Yes Tsunade."

"Good now since you cannot offer me any help on this I am leaving and Jiraiya remember my warning." Tsunade jumped onto a nearbye roof and jumped from building to building.

"Stupid Hokage." Jiraiya turned and went back to his buissness of watching girls in the womens bath.

------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting in a chair with his arms folded across his chest which felt a bit odd to him since he now had two new large appendeges where it nomally would have been flat.

Hinata looked at him. "Uh Naruto I think that we should get ready for bed now."

"Huh oh yeah I guess your right Hinata." He stood up and walked over to the wall and picked up his sleeping bag that shizune had brought and rolled it out. "Naruto" "yeah hinata", "we should probably use each other's sleeping bags and things because we are in each other's bodies." "Uh oh yeah your right" He went and unrolled Hinata's purlple sleeping bag and climbed into it and fell to sleep almost instantly. "Wow Naruto-kun looks so peaceful sleeping there even though he is in my body." Hinata walked over and climbed into Naruto's green sleeping bag then fell to sleep looking at Naruto.

Tsunade was looking through her office window at the two genin who were sleeping on her office floor. "I hope that those two can get ready for the mission because it looks like they are going to have to go in each others bodies and I wonder... who is the fox in Naruto's or Hinata's body since the Jutsu switches the soul of the two being switched then he is probably still in Naruto's body but then How will Hinata deal with it? Only time will tell."

A.N. I liked this chapter How about you thx for the Ideas and Give me more thx PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The Meeting

A.N Here comes chapter 5 talk about awesome, anyway thanks for all the reviews and if I could ask all of the reviewers a favor if you could send all of your friends a link to my story or the name or what ever just so that they read it and review anyway thanks and enjoy chapter 5.

**(((P.S. whenever you see the text bold from here on out then that means that it is a thought ok thanks.)))**

Chapter 5 The Meeting

Hinata appeared in a large dark Hallway

"What- how did I get...huh my voice why does it sound normal now?" She listened and could tell that her voice was her own and not Naruto's.

"And wait I'm in my own body!" She screamed with Joy and yes she was in her own body with her own clothes.

"And where is Naruto-Kun I've got to tell-" She stopped and listened and could hear a voice.

"WHO IS THAT COME HERE!"

Hinata walked slowly down the dark pitch black passages when she came to a lit corridor and looked down at the end she saw large gray metal bars that went from the High ceiling to the floor and there were two huge orange reddish eyes staring at her from behind the bars.

"HUH WHO ARE YOU?"

"Well uh well my name is Hinata and I-"

"SILENCE WHERE IS THE BOY"

"What who are you talking about?"

"I AM TALKING ABOUT THE BOY WHO I AM IMPRISONED IN BUT SEEING AS YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT, WHY ARE YOU HERE HOW DID YOU GET HERE IN HIS BODY?"

"Oh so I am still in Naruto's body then."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HAVE YOU AND HIM SOMEHOW SWITCHED BODIES?"

"Well yes we have uh who are you?"

"HA HA HA YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DONT KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI"

"What you mean that Naruto-kun was the child who the nine tailed fox was sealed into but that means that he is inside of me then." Hinata began to feel her head spin and as she looked at the two glowing eyes which made her head hurt worse. She screamed out in pain.

"Hinata wake up! Hinata are you all right?"

Hinata stopped screaming and opened her eyes to see her face looking at her with a look of true compassion. Hinata leaded up and wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Naruto it was horrible I saw it inside of you the Kyuubi." "I didn't know that you were the one who it was trapped inside of ."

"Hi- Hinata you are squeezing my chest I...can't...breathe."

"Huh oh sorry Naruto-kun" she let go of Naruto and he felt air rush into his lungs."

**Ouch that hurt a lot I didn't realize that I was that strong I'm going to have to keep that in mind.**

"Hinata don't worry about the Fox it can't hurt you. Your fine."

"Yes ok Naruto."

Hinata calmed herself and cleared her head.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hinata Naruto are you awake in there?"

"Yeah Tsunade we are." Naruto stood up and grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Ow my well your stomach Hinata."

"Oh uh Naruto remember what we talked about last night?"

"Yeah it was - oh no not now." Naruto ran into the hallway pushing past Tsunade he ran into the boys restroom where there was a medical ninja washing his hands.

"Huh?"

"Oh uh sorry." Naruto ran out and ran into the girls bathroom where he ran into the stall.

Hinata ran down the hall and ran into the girls bathroom and stood outside the stall

"Naruto you forgot this." She slid a package under the stall.

"Whats this?"

"Its a - well just open the package and read the instructions."

"Uh well - OH MY GOSH I HATE BEING A GIRL!"

A.N. sorry that this chapter is short but I will try to make the next one sooner and longer its just that I have school and its killing my time.


	6. Mission revealed

Disclaimer "I dont own Naruto"

(A.N. I'm not gonna give you a long explanation of why this chapter took so infinitely long to get here but I will say it was an urgent matter that required a lot of my attention but I am back and I am gonna poor out many more stories as I finish this Up I am sorry 4 the long wait I hope you can forgive me but here is the Next chapter)

Naruto was sitting in Tsunades office clutching his stomach.

"So Naruto I heard about your woman troubles and well ha ha ha ha" Tsunade fell on the floor laughing. "Oh Naruto I'm sorry its just so funny"

Naruto Just clutched his stomach and ignored her, Hinata looked at him. 'Poor Naruto'

After Tsunade had recovered from her laughing fit she stood up and composed herself. "eh hem, ok now that I have both of your attention I have to tell you something."

They each looked at her.

"Ok the mission instead of taking place in Three days will take place tomorrow and the members who are going to be going with you have changed to it will now be Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Neji will accompany you as well."

Hinata's eyes opened wider 'Neji's coming to I hope he doesn't find out about Naruto and I if he tells my father then who knows what could happen.'

"What? you mean the mission is taking place tomorrow that gives us only one day to get ready." Naruto Stood up looking to see if Tsunade had been joking.

"No Naruto I am sorry but because of something that has come to my attention I had to make the mission tomorrow or we might miss the opportunity that we have."

Naruto spoke "Tsunade this mission you have for us what is it anyway?"

"I guess I can't hold it off anymore Naruto" Tsunade sat behind her desk "Ok I recently received intell that a small group of traitors from the village hidden in the mist has located a depository of high powered explosives that, 'If my intel is correct' says they are planning to use them against us." She stood up and began walking around the room as she spoke "I also received intell that says that they are planning a meeting in a small town outside the village hidden in the mist, which your mission will be to find the explosives and to disable them then get back to the village and I will inform the village hidden in the mist and they will take care of the traitors." She sat down again.

"So thats our mission is to find some explosives and make it so they dont work any more?"

"Yes Naruto that is correct" Tsunade replied

"Then why do you need so many of us to go? One team would be just fine for this."

"Naruto I need to send more than one team because some of the traitors are highly skilled ninja and it will take more than one team to get past them."

"Oh ok" Naruto sat down and looked ahead.

Hinata spoke up "Um Tsunade."

"Yes Hinata."

"Since we have one day to get ready may we go prepare our things?"

"Yes Hinata you may but I already had your stuff brought here this morning or should I say its Naruto's stuff now for a few days at least but I will permit you and Naruto to go to his place and he can pick out the items for you."

"Ok thank you Tsunade" Hinata looked at Naruto who was still looking straight "uh Naruto"

"Huh" Naruto looked at Hinata "Yes Hinata?"

"We can go now."

"Oh ok lets." Naruto stood up and so did Hinata and they both walked out of Tsunade's office.

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street toward Naruto's apartment. Naruto had all of Hinata's well his supplies on his back well her back technically(ok I this was bugging me so I decided to just say it like this I will call Naruto him even though his body is a her and I will call Hinata her even though Her body is a him ok there)

So Naruto and Hinata reached Naruto's apartment and went inside. "Ok so we will take this" Naruto threw a backpack on the bed. "And this" He threw another one of his trademark orange outfits. "And this" He tossed some ramen some knives and shuriken and other items on the bed "Ok that should be enough."

"Um Naruto" Hinata said

Naruto turned toward her "Yes Hinata?"

"Since we are supposed to be going on a mission tomorrow wouldntwouldnt it be best if we knew each others techniques?"

Naruto looked at the ceiling in thought "Hmmm I suppose your right, I know I will teach you my shadow clone Jutsu and you can teach me Byakugan"

Hinata smiled "ok"

1 HOUR LATER

Hinata performed the Hand seals "Shadow clone Jutsu" _poof poof poof _three clones of naruto's body appeared in the room.

"Wow Hinata you got that Jutsu fast"

"Thanks Naruto and I see you got the Byakugan pretty fast as well."

"Yeah" Naruto was looking around the room and he could see through the walls and he could see the chakra flow on his own body as well. "Wow you can see so much with these eyes."

"Oh man Naruto I am exhausted" Hinata yawned loudly then covered her mouth.

Naruto laughed "Hey Hinata I must be rubbing off on you"

Hinata blushed a deep red "Yeah well."

"Yawn oh man I'm tired to well" Naruto sat on the bed and laid down.

Hinata walked over and sat down at the foot of Naruto's bed. 'oh he looks so peaceful'

"Good night Hinata" Naruto said sleepily.

Hinata looked at the clock on the wall it was only four o'clock "oh well a little nap couldnt hurt" Hinata layed down "Good night Naruto"

End of Chapter R/R


	7. Expired Milk

Disclaimer: Naruto Not Mine

(A.N. reminder these meen thoughts 'Hello' in essence I thought Hello ok good and just for clarification when I say Naruto or Hinata I am talking about the Persons mind not the body they are in ok good thanks read and review)

The Sun's rays poured in through the window filling the room with light.

Hinata awoke as the light coming through the window hit her face. She yawned and looked at the ceiling 'Huh where am I, oh this is Naruto's apartment.' She felt something on her chest move, lifting her head she looked and saw her own face fast asleep 'huh oh its Naruto' Hinata moved her hand as if she was going to wake him but she stopped just before she reached him. 'No I'll let him sleep.'

Carefulley Hinata slid off the bed trying to not wake Naruto and walked over to the window and stretched. "Wow I slept for a long time." She glanced at the clock on the wall whose hands were both pointing at six. "Six thirty in the morning."

Walking into the Kitchen Hinata found two bowls and a box of cereal in the cabinet. Taking them out she set them on the counter. Going to the fridge she pulled out a container of milk and read the expiration date on the side. "This milk expired 3 weeks ago." Dropping the expired milk in the trash she went to the cabinets and pulled out two ramen containers instead and added the hot water to them. "Ok now just let those sit for a few minutes huh." Hinata felt her stomach "Oh no not again." She stepped over to the bathroom and went inside then shut the door.

A minute later she washed her hands and walked out. "Ew ew ew I'll never get used to that but as long as I dont look I will be fine only a few days left anyway."

"Yawwwnnnn"

Hinata looked toward the bed to see her body sit up and look around "Huh morning" Naruto said in a sleepy voice as he stood up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door without even glancing at Hinata.

A few minutes later Hinata heard the water running then Naruto came out of the bathroom still in his sleepy zombie like state. "Um Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Hinata "Huh oh Hinata can you believe how long we slept?"

"Uh yeah Naruto, oh I made ramen for us I was going to make cereal but your milk was expired."

"Oh ok" Naruto and Hinata went over to the table and sat down in the chairs where they each took a container of ramen and some chopsticks off the table and began to eat.

When they had finished eating Hinata spoke "Naruto we havnt changed our clothes for a few days and we havnt showered at all either."

Naruto looked up from his empty ramen cup "Yeah so?"

"Well" Hinata was blushing furiously making her look like a human strawberry. "So we probably ought...well to take showers now...since we have the mission today and everything."

"Your right Hinata we should take one before the mission and your body starts to stink after a few days without a shower." Naruto laughed.

"Yes well um Naruto well if we are going to take showers well we should promise not to look at well you know." Hinata was getting redder with every word.

Naruto understood what she ment "Oh ok Hinata I see I promise not to look, and you can use the shower first if you want to?"

Hinata looked toward the bathroom door "ok Naruto." Hinata stood up walked to Naruto's closet where she took out a set of his clothes and a towell then she walked into the bathroom. **_Censcored._** ((A.N. srry if you wanted to see what happens but I dont want to turn this into an M fic, but I will tell you that Hinata kept her eyes closed most of the time during the shower but she may have opened them once or twice.)) Hinata came out the bathroom a few minutes later bright red which made Naruto's body look like a fruit salad with blue berry feet an orange body cherry face and banana hair. "O..K Naruto your turn."

"Ok Hinata but I dont have clean clothes for your body."

"Well you can take some out the travel bags and wear those."

Naruto looked at Hinata "Hey Hinata your red are you feeling ok?"

"Oh yeah Naruto I'm feeling fine." Hinata began to draw small circle's on the ground with her feet and she was twidling her fingers in her trademark way.

"Ok Hinata" Naruto went over to Hinata's purple traveling bag and took out some of Hinata's regular clothes that she wore and grabbed a towell then went into the bathroom.

The Next Ten minutes were probably the most intense suffocating horrible minutes of Hinata's Entire life. The door to the bathroom opened a bit and Hinata heard Naruto speak "Uh Hinata how do you put this on?"

Hinata blushed as she saw the womanly accessory that Naruto held out. "Well uh Nar-u-to how about I put it on for you ,and can you shut your eyes please?"

"Ok Hinata." so Hinata went in and helped Naruto put it on then she came out and a few minutes later so did naruto Naruto ((A.N. I was going to censor this part to but then I thought of the trouble Naruto would have with this Item and so I put this in without crossing the boundries.))

After Half an Hour of final preporations for the mission Hinata and Naruto each put on their packs then took them off and put on the pack that belonged to the bodies they were in and left Naruto's apartment heading to the village enterance where they were meeting the others for the mission.

((A.N. thats it for this chapter anyway next chapter they meet up with the group and begin the mission tell me what you think))


	8. Damaged Ego

(((A.N. I have reached a problem in naming where, if someone says hey Naruto that might be confusing you wouldnt know if they were talking to Naruto in Hinata or Hinata in Naruto so for the chapter I will take an Idea from a reviewer and make it so that I will put the persons mind first then the initial of the body like hey Naruto H as Naruto in Hinata's body and Hinata N for Hinata in Naruto's body but I will not use this when I say both of them together like Naruto and Hinata ate ramen. I will also not use it when it is obvious who is being addressed Ok I hope that isnt to confusing?))) 

The sun was shining bright in the sky as everyone waited for the last two teammates to show up for the mission. 

Ino looked down the path she saw to figures approaching side by side, one was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and the other a tan sweatshirt with blue pants she recognized them instantly as Naruto and Hinata. "Oh my gosh Sakura look Naruto and Hinata are coming down the road together and it looks like they are coming from the direction of Naruto's place." 

Sakura looked up the road and saw them to "Your right Ino... Hey you dont think that Naruto and Hinata are going out do you?" 

"Huh I dont know Sakura, they could be I mean Hinata has always had a crush on Naruto but I didn't think that Naruto liked Hinata back?" They both watched Naruto and Hinata as they came closer and then finally arrived in front of them. 

"Hey everyone how's it going?" Naruto H said as he reached the group. 

"Hey Hinata" Ino and Sakura said in chorus. 'Wow' Ino thought 'Naruto must be having an influence on Hinata she never says hi llike this she just stands there and doesn't say anything.' Ino looked at who she thought was Naruto who was standing there silent. 

'Huh Naruto usually isn't this quiet I wonder what's really going on?' Ino looked at Hinata N and said "Hey Naruto whats up?" 

Hinata N looked at Ino "oh hello Ino, um not much" she tried to do a convincing Naruto impression but somehow she new she failed. 

Ino watched Hinata N suspiciously but didn't continue. 

Shikamaru approached them "If your done chatting then perhaps we can get this mission underway." Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata nodded and together with Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji they walked away from the village gates. Hinata N couldn't help but notice the suspicious look that Neji gave Naruto H as they started their long walk. 

After walking for an hour and a half Naruto's pack began to weigh down on his shoulders. He stoped and adjusted the straps to it, putting less of the weight on his shoulders and more on his hips then resumed walking. Pretty soon though it began to strain down on his shoulders again and even worse this time. "Can we take a break" Naruto H said out of exasperation he was sweating profusely and the sweat was making his eyes sting as much as being stung by a bee. 

"Come on Hinata just another hour and we can stop and eat" Kiba said as he turned around and walked backward so he could face Naruto H. He gave an inoccent smile but something about it troubled Naruto. 

"No guys lets please take a break now this pack feels really heavy" Ino said, Naruto could tell she was just as tired as he was. 

"Fine we'll stop for lunch now" Shikamaru voiced openly then under his breath said "Ugh women." 

They walked a ways off the trail where they all took off their packs and sat down. Ino who had heard Shikamaru's statement retorted "No I just packed more stuff thats all, see my pack weighs more than yours." She picked up both their packs, one in each hand and clearly showed that hers was heavier. 

"Thats my point" said Shikamaru "women always pack more than they need to. If you had only packed what you needed then your pack wouldn't be so heavy." 

Naruto H soon lost track of the argument but he wanted to test something. Opening his pack he took out all of the Items that he had added to it after Hinata had packed it for him. He blushed as his hand brushed against some of the more feminine items but no one noticed. Then lifting the pack without the extra weight of the items he added he found that it was much less heavy. 

'Well that puts a few holes in Shikamaru's theory' he thought. He looked at the extra contents they were mostly ramen and a few unessential items. Looking around he saw that Shino and Neji had gotten a fire going and that Sakura had put a small pot of water on it. Ino was eating a Carrot and casting angry looks at Shikamaru who reached into his pack and took out a red apple which he promptly began to eat at the edge of the clearing. The crunching of Ino's carrot and Shikamaru's apple filled the campsite. 

Finally after he couldn't stand the noise anymore Naruto H bent down and picked up two ramen packages off of the ground. He then went to the fire where the water was heating up. "Hey Sakura can I use some of the water for my ramen?" Sakura looked at Naruto H "Sure Hinata I put it on in case anyone needed it." 

Naruto H thanked her then proceeded to fill both ramen cups with water he then let them sit for a minute and walked over to Hinata N. "Here Hin- I mean Naruto" Naruto handed Hinata a cup of ramen and a pair of chopsticks. Hinata N took them and thanked Naruto H then they each began to eat while sitting next to each other. Ino and Sakura noted this. 

The smell of ramen permeated the air like the an early morning fog covering a river. Kiba, who's sense of smell was much sharper than a regular person's was sniffed the air. "Hey Naruto can I have some of that?" 

Hinata N looked up from her cup of ramen and said "Um I didn't bring it Kiba, Hinata did." Kiba looked surprised he thought Naruto was the huge ramen fan but turned to Naruto H and said "Hey Hinata can I have some reman or ramun or whatever its called?" 

A vein pulsed in Naruto's forehead, he did not like it when people insulted his favorite food whether they meant to do it or not. "Its called ramen!" he said in a shrill forceful tone causing everyone in the camp to stare at him. "Um I mean sure Kiba" Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously then got up and prepared Kiba some ramen. He then went over to him and handed him the container ruffly. "Here" he said then turned around to walk away, but before he could take one step he heard Kiba say something under his breath to Shino who was standing next to him. 

"Geez, someone must be having her time of the month." Naruto spun on his heel and smashed his fist into Kiba's face. The force of the hit sent instant jolts of pain up Naruto's arm from his fingers. No one in the camp moved, except Kiba who slid across the ground then came to a stop a few feet away. He didnt move after that. 

The whole camp remained frozen for a moment but then Sakura sprang from where she was sitting and ran over to Kiba. Sakura tipped Kiba's head up and Naruto saw the damage that he had done to Kiba's face. His nose was broken and was bleeding, and his left eye was beginning to swell and turn purple. A green glow emanated from Sakura's hand and she began to use healing techniques on Kiba. 

Naruto looked around the campsite and saw surprised looks coming from everyone except Shino who's face remained expressionless, and Neji who had a look of uncounted anger, and Hinata N who looked shocked and worried after seeing what had occurred. Whether she was worried for him or Kiba, Naruto couldn't tell 'but then why would I care if Hinata was worried for me or not?' The question puzzled him for a second. 

Naruto gave up on the thought and looked at his knuckles which were beginning to sting even worse. The middle finger was swelling and it hurt the most, Naruto could tell it was broken. The other ones were scratched and bruised. Naruto wondered how Hinata would react when she saw that his actions were hurting her body. Although technically it was his body for now but did that justify using it this way? 

"Did you have to do that?" Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru with a bored look on his face he walked over to where Kiba was laying and exchanged a few words with Sakura. Then she came over to Naruto H. "Hinata can I see your hand?" 

Naruto lifted his hand and Sakura took it. He winced as she touched his fingers. "Oh its broken, dont worry I can fix it." A green glow came from Sakura's hand for a few seconds and when it vanished Naruto's hand was as good as new. He flexed his fingers to test them and found they didn't hurt. "Thanks Sakura", she nodded and gave a sigh then said "you sure did a number on Kiba it took a large amount of chakra to fix his nose" and with that she walked away. 

Shikamaru "Well lets go, although Kiba is out cold, he wont wake up for a few hours. Hinata I don't know what Kiba said but I doubt it was bad enough to lay him out for it. I would make you carry him as punishment but since it would only slow us down more I will let the Hokage deal with you when we get back. I suppose we should be greatful Akamaru isn't here otherwise he would be barking up a storm." He sighed and finished with "Shino and Neji make a stretcher so we can carry him." 

It took ten minutes but they did make a stretcher and laid Kiba on it. Naruto buried all of his useless stuff that he wouldn't need so that his pack would be lighter. He marked the place so he could retrieve it when they headed back to the village after the mission. 

Naruto H was at the back of their group when Hinata N came up to him and whispered. "Naruto are you ok, how is your hand?" Naruto was surprised that she asked how he was. "Its fine Sakura healed it." Hinata nodded "Why did you hit Kiba?" Naruto looked down and repeated what Kiba had said. When Hinata heard it she blushed and looked down at the trail to. Naruto then said "I just couldn't let him get away with that, in reality he was insulting you." Naruto looked at Hinata and saw that she was blushing but it wasn't an embarrassed blush but a grateful one as if Hinata was glad Naruto had stood up for her, in a way anyway. 

They walked silently for a few more hours then Shikamaru gave them the word to stop and they set up their camp in a clearing surrounded by pine trees a hundred feet from the trail. 

They had two tents that they brought, a large one and a smaller one. The larger one was for the guys to sleep in since there were four of them while the smaller one was for Ino, Sakura, and for the supposed Hinata. After the group set up both of the tents they layed Kiba down in one then they cooked dinner and ate. After dinner they sat around the fire and Shikamaru discussed what they were going to do tomorrow. How they would travel up the trail and reach a town sometime around noon where they would collect information. After that they put out the fire and each went into their tents. Naruto H made the mistake of stepping into the guys tent at first, but when he saw Kiba he backed out and went into the other one. 

He undressed down to his undergarments then blushed, he hastily put on Hinata's pajama's that she packed for him. They were purple and made of silk and they felt soft on his skin. He was about to lay down and go to sleep when Ino and Sakura came in and began asking him a thousand questions that ranged from why he hit Kiba, to whether he was going out with Naruto or not. He dodged each question and they eventually gave up. For now anyway. Then as they changed into their pajama's Naruto forced himself to look away. 

He shut his eyes and unrolled Hinata's sleeping bag then layed down in it and went to sleep thinking. 'What a completely strange day I wish we could switch back now though. I don't think I could stand one more day of this, but I have to for a few more days. Yet I still cant stand being in a tent with two girls, this is like the dream of every guy in the world yet nothing can happen anyway because first I am in Hinata's body, and second that means I am in a girls body and third that means that I DONT HAVE MY MANHOOD' He shouted the last part in his mind, then as if hoping something else felt down there again as if something may have changed, but nothing had and Naruto fell asleep saddened by the prospect of tomorrow. 

Over in the guys tent Hinata was having far less trouble. She Undressed to Naruto's boxers and then dressed in Naruto's green pajama's without so much as a second thought then reflecting over the days events and how Naruto had stood up for her in a way. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait for the next day. 

((((A.N. srry for the super long wait school is killer, and the original of this that I had wrote stunk so I decided to do it over I like this one better I hope you like it to. Read and REVIEW please so i can make my writing better)))) 


End file.
